Hollow
by Trinity Le Faye
Summary: After the sixth year her world is shaken and her true name Valerious has been kept from her since birth and doomed to be hunted by the newly resurrected Count Dracula. Voldemort and his death eaters have a different intention for this dear girl. Hermione is thrust into two worlds. The one she has known and the one she is discovering. Will she find the light or fall like the rest?
1. Resurrection and Prophecies

As the moon rose high the dark lord gathered all his followers to him.  
"The shards of her line shall be restored as she carries the once hero's blood newly fleshed as evil. This in turn binds her to the first darkness and second darkness," said a heavy voice.  
He smashed the crystal ball into his hand. "What Line!" he yelled now bleeding.  
"She is just a muggle-born what is she needed for," asked Rudolphus murmuring to his wife. Unfortunately the dark lord heard him. "Lestrange-he cooed then smacked him with the broken pieces of the crystal causing Rudolphus' face to bleed- the girl could be useful in destroying Harry Potter."

He heaved a breath that was of fire. In so doing he called Nagini to him. He healed his hand, pulling out the crystal's pieces. She slithered towards her master. He held as if she was a precious child with his unnaturally long fingers stroking her head whilst she whispered disdainfully to her master three little words; Count Dracula; Valerious.  
He patted her head meaningfully "Nagini has given me the last piece of the puzzle, we will resurrect Count Dracula tonight soon there will be no one to stop us from taking this world and the next. We will attack the Weasley and Delacour Wedding taking the girl. Severus do you have the book?" He hissed. "My lord and my fellow death eaters I give you the Book of Arcane," Snape said. "My most loyal servant you have done well," Voldemort smirked belittling Lucius' self-esteem. Narcissa looked from her husband to her sister and back to the dark lord. She was so scared for her son's life, her husband's and her own life.

A few moments later "I have only some of the materials we need my lord." Pettigrew said interrupting Narcissa's thoughts. "Crucio! Pettigrew this is the last time I'll tell you this we're at WAR! You only have some why not all!" he was about to strike Peter again when he saw Snape stand. "Do not waste your magic on him sire you'll need it when you kill the Potter boy and as you did not know I carry the rest of the materials indeed needed to bring this Dracula to life and flesh again." He raised a dark eyebrow. "Give me the Elder Wand Severus and the last of what we need." "Be obliged to do so my lord, but Draco is the one who killed Dumbledore not I so ask him to hand it to you." he shoved Draco into the arms of Lord Voldemort. "Here you are my lord." he said bestowing the Elder Wand to the dark lord.

Voldemort took it and glanced at its mastership he laughed. He took his new wand whisked and aimed it at Peter's chest. "Expelliamus!" Snape closed his eyes tightly but nothing came out of Elder Wand.  
"Well I could use my old wand perhaps." He shrugged, "But I will need this wand ready when I face Harry Potter."


	2. The Haunting of Hermione

The Delacour and Weasley wedding began with such grace. Fleur was a poised figure and great beauty of France. Her fiancée waiting for her on the other side of the altar

"William Weasley do you take Fleur Delacour as your lawfully wedded wife."

Mrs. Wesley sighed mournfully.

"I do." Bill said.

"And do you Fleur Delacour take William Weasley as your lawfully wedded husband."

"Oui." She said smiling.

"As I understand you have written your own vows read them now." Mr. Weasley said and smiled wearily.

"Hermione we must tell you something." Mrs. Granger whispered to her _daughter_.

"Yes mum?" she uttered.

"We wanted to tell you this sooner but…" Mr. Granger stuttered.

"Hermione you were adopted…" Mrs. Granger.

"What?" She yelped.

Everyone stared and then looked back.

"This is my wedding don't interrupt you stupid..." Fleur said.

"Hold your tongue Dear." Bill whispered to his now-wife.

Fleur furrowed her brow and muttered "Salope."

"Hun we wanted to tell you but once we found out who you are or who your parents were we had to protect you." Mr. Granger explained whispering.

"What do you mean? Who were my parents?! What happened?" she queried. Mrs. Granger started crying. "Your father was a descendent of a very rare family-line named the Valeriouses and he died in a wizard battle with your real mother." Mr. Granger said.

Hermione's eyes welt with tears. The devastation over took her. Then a roar from behind her caused her to go from the chair she was sitting in to apparate beside Harry and Ron who were shielded by a table.

"Finally Hermione thank God you here. Are you alright?" Harry asked noticing her tears.

"Never better." She said whipping out her wand.

"STUPIFY!" She bellowed pointing her wand at Bellatrix. Bellatrix laughed hysterically as she dodged it.

"Here mug-worm, here little mug-worm Aunty Bella wants to play." She cackled madly.

"Come on Hermione." Ron hooted as he also whipped out his wand.

She pointed her wand at her parents and yelled

"OBLIVATE." She yelled again "Appertos." Making them go to Australia and forgetting about ever having a daughter. Not to mention she hit Bellatrix's feet with another stupify jinx.

At the same time she was tripped and knocked unconscious. All turned to black and soon she saw memory or a vision of something, or someone as it were. He was gracefully seductive. A nobleman perhaps and not only did she see him she saw the people more so the women in his life parish within grasp of a fallen angel resurrection named Gabriel Van Helsing. This dream, this vision, whatever it was it was horrifying and she felt as she was there. Worse yet she saw her real parents die before Voldemort and ancestors die before this man. Yet he wasn't even a man at all _he_ was a murderous monster. A devil-like voice crept into her ears,

"Arise my servant as Count Dracula!" the voice echoed and all she saw was the thrashing of fangs and blood.


	3. My Own Worst Enemy

"It's going to be alright." She heard in the darkness. A pale hand crept to hold on to hers she grasped the hand and awoke but keeping her eyes shut to hear the dark conversation.

"You know I never thought I'd say how beautiful she looks in this state," Draco said releasing her hand

"Careful Draco we don't want another conflict with the Count and Voldemort," said Bellatrix.

"You know why she's here?" she continued

"Of course I do." Draco yelped abruptly. "She's here to bear Dracula his child."

"Draco Malfoy!" the voice belonged to a person she didn't recognize.

A lifetime seemed to pass her but put her back to light of ice; the eyes of Draco Malfoy. She was lifted from her fantasy yet it was still a feeling of a dream when she saw a man dressed in a black Victorian style over coat with white frilled shirt and black pants. He looked like he was living in a world she'd never seen other than in dreams. His eyes were so familiar and distant. Who is he? She thought. He opened his mouth to say something but all words were lost as Voldemort came in.

"Well…well look who's awake." Voldemort hissed.

"LET ME GO!" she finally spoke. Her voice so much like hers Dracula thought.

"Would you mind being a bit less _loud_ Miss Granger?"

"She is no Granger she is a Valerious. I can sense it in her blood." The count barked.

How do you know? She thought.

"Because I am Count Vladislaus Dracula descendent of Valerious the Elder my dear and also you're ancestor that has been damned for a fairly long time." He said reading her thoughts "Cast out from the family like a common animal for the sins I committed not much else." His nose twitched as he turned to Draco.

"My, my. It would seemingly be as if we have a reunion in this place of gathering." He sneered at Draco.

"Whatever do you mean Dracula?" Voldemort asked.

"Well there's a Valerious, there's me, and a Helsing." He replied

"A Helsing that is quiet impossible Count."

"Oh it's very possible Lord Voldemort." The Count replied with a smirk.

"I'd kill this boy before he turns on you like his ancestor did to me." Dracula tried to look to Hermione who no one cared to look at all this time but she was gone.

"Damn...Find her…" all looked at Voldemort and awaited his orders.

"Yes Find her. She couldn't have gotten far."

Draco questioned this why would she leave and what does this have to me? Stupid mudblood, he thought. She hid herself within a forest of which she had seen before in a nightmare of which she saw her dying ancestor Velkan Valerious die. It would seem it was as if she had lived in her ancestor's body.

The eyes of an adolescent woman and the eyes of Dracula's descendent? How is this possible? Her heart ran heavy. Her very own blood, blood that would weigh her down that she dropped to the forest ground with that she fell asleep again.

"Hermione!" she heard a yelp from "Harry?".

"HARRY…RON!" she screamed "We must flee this place before…" she continued.

"Before I come to find you my dear." Dracula's voice was a piercing dagger in Hermione's mind.

"What? Where's Harry?"

"I take many shapes my dear." He said.

He grabbed her wrists as Hermione screamed in anguish Dracula then was hit in the head knocking him to the ground. Hermione felt her heart flutter in which it skipped beats when she saw who had cast the spell. _Draco Malfoy._

"Come on hurry before he gets up." Draco stammered. He tore his sleeve and wrapped it around her wounds.

"Why are you helping me?" she cried.

"Because… I love you…."


	4. Saved By No Vow

"What!?" she didn't understand.

"What are you playing at Malfoy?" She yelped. This was a trick, ploy of some kind to keep her from getting back to Ron and Harry.

"Look… I don't know why but these feelings this one in particularly is eerie. I feel like I've been here before with you but it's really not me and it's truly not you. But if you want to be stubborn and get yourself killed then fine…" his voice trailed off.

"Look I'm a wee bit just shocked wouldn't you be if you found out that you're not who thought you were?"

"You have no time to be shocked. Vertere!" he bellowed. This caused Hermione to hover and as she lifted higher and higher she saw Draco get hit by three colors; blue, red, and black. She soon Apparated off to another place; somewhere to be safe the last haven of the Valeriouses.

He opened his eyes; he was lifted off the ground by the Count.

"How dare you… The last of the Valeriouses was to be mine?"

"You will not ruin her for your damned blood thirst Count." Draco spat

"Kill him…" Dracula boomed while dropping Draco.

"No…" Narcissa yelped leaning to her son.

"You will not kill my son. Have mercy on him my lord. We will conquer this world but the Count is not right my lord. It is not his fault his ancestry matches the Count's rival." She cried

"Narcissa Malfoy."

"Yes my lord." She said bowing her.

"You are correct we shouldn't punish the boy but the girl, the girl shall pay a terrible price for this deception. None shall go after her except the Count. This being said Draco will not go to her and to stop Dracula from full filling his deeds to make certain off this an unbreakable vow will be instated to you Draco Malfoy.-He turned to the Count- Satisfied."

"What happens if the vow is broken?"  
"The boy dies." He said shuddering. A malevolent smirk grew on Dracula's face.

Damned if I do take the vow and if I don't. _Damn it._

"Do you Draco Malfoy solemnly swear that you will not follow or pursue Count Vladislaus Dracula in his search for Hermione Granger?"

"This I…Draco Malfoy, swear to do." Draco sighed. A heart rendering cry came to his mind as he let go of Voldemort's arm. The rain poured onto the forest floor and one flash of lightning. The Count had flown away on his way to find his "bride". Tears welted in his eyes. _God help her_. _Save her_.

She found an old abandoned castle. Weapons of each kind the only kinds she saw in books. _Peculiar_ she thought. She found an old chest. The chest dusty and cobwebbed was locked by a coded nine letter password. She tried opening it with magic,

"Alohomor" she stated. She tugged on the lock it didn't even budge. _Okay Hermione you can do this just think of what it could be_ she pepped talked.

 _Nine letters oh yes how could I be so stupid?_ V-A-L-E-R-I-O-U-S it opened with several snapping sounds as she rolled in each letter. It revealed its secrets and there many things including a diary belonging to two people _Vladislaus Valerious_ and _Anna Valerious_.


	5. The Diary of Three

_I've killed her_ it read. _**Here**_ , _I write with the hands that killed probably the only woman to ever love me still I cannot help but feel some side of me that needn't cry over her. She wrote in here hoping to live as free without being hunted down like animal._

 _The last night I could hold her close in my arms was the night I'd bring more bereavement to her than any other. Someday maybe if there is chance in God's will that she will come back to me in some form in some way_ _that in it of itself (our love) will live forever._

This loss came deep within whom ever wrote these pages she thought subtly. Then as she read and gently caressed the name that came across the underside of the words of guilt and love to her shock and awe it reveled this

 _ **Van Helsing**_

The one and only ancestor of Draco Malfoy that wasn't a Malfoy. The dismayed lover of Anna Valerious was _**Van Helsing**_!? Why did he kill her if he loved her Hermione thought sadly. Then much like Tom Riddle Diary had come to be animated and indeed one of the horcruxes turned the tables of time to a place she'd seen in the visions before the Count had been resurrected.

The place of which she was hiding became alive with the past. The town grew all a glitter with candlelight and torches. The viewpoint played out as a chase against this monster. All this happened she thought. She became aware of how everything came to be. Anna and Van Helsing in actuality loved each other more than anyone could love could love another. The last of The Valerious was Anna.

This basically left Van Helsing alone in the world all alone. Now she understood the prophecy. Draco was supposed to be the father of child they would have and Van Helsing and Anna's love would continue on.

"Correct my friend."

"Who are you?" she stammered

"I am Draco Malfoy's ancestor. I have released him from his vow and he will save you but you must escape this place before He of the first darkness comes."

"Why did you kill her though? Anna I mean."

"I loved her too much and in so killing her I saved her, the family and you."

"What should happen if I get caught?"

"You won't." he uttered. "Just go!"

She left the pages and came to the opening of the door. She ran as swiftly as she could. She reached a door as the rain poured through she departed the hallowed halls of the nostalgic castle and ran into Draco's arms knocking him down to the ground.

"Mal-Draco?!" she was interrupted by the kiss she received.

"Well isn't that just beautiful." Dracula sidetracked.

"Shouldn't you be dead, Boy."

"He was freed Vladislaus…"

"Oh Gabriel it is good to see you or to see right through you." He lunged at Hermione's heart and missed as Draco and the _specter_ of Van Helsing protected her. But Draco unlike the spirit was wounded

"NO!" she screamed.


	6. Heroes and Thieves

"He becomes a ghost like you Gabriel haunting the poor innocent Valerious soon to be Dracula of what could have been."

"I will not allow that to happen again." Dracula simply scoffed lifting Hermione up with a single finger.

"Give up Gabriel you have lost again…"

"Stop it." Hermione tears rang true as Anna's. Soon another someone spoke,

"For God and for my love stop it."

"Anna?" Dracula and Van Helsing cried in unison.

"Yes it is I…And I have brought some abet." to Dracula's astonishment he saw Valerious the Elder (his father).

"My son; why must you arise before the second darkness and seek plague and vengeance against your own kind go back to the shadows and breathe in the light of God." He said heartily. "Why don't you try the darker side of things?" He laughed dramatically

"Hermione!-Draco uttered hoarsely- Fight him."

"Hush!" Dracula bellowed and with his lustful eyes burning to another pair; the untainted ones of Hermione Granger Hélène Valerious. The last thing Draco would see of Hermione Granger would be the first thing he'd see of Hélène Valerious.

"Now look we may have gotten off on the wrong hand." She muttered

Entranced by the grace and love he had for her Draco Malfoy stood as if trying to hold his heart in place.

"Hermione please listen to me."

"NO! I've listened to enough of this rubbish of yours. I'm going with the Count." She bellowed.

"But the prophecy Hermione you can't." Draco spat out at her.

"There is no Hermione there is only Hélène." She smirked callously.

Before Draco uttered another word he broke into a terrifying cry as the wound bled heavily ripping at his very flesh and bone. He had been betrayed; betrayed by the one person he thought he could love Hermione. There was a time and a place for love and this was a moment for deception. She thought she was only pretending to fall for the Count but in reality she had fallen for him and his superiority over Draco. Soon vengeance will be mine soon she will be mine.

At last he'd have what he deserved after what he all he has done. Finished Dracula drove his fangs into her. She was once lost she is now found as vampiric plague across the world she knows Draco had been healed but at this future moment she remains a monster hunted by many sought by one. Some nights after gorging on the night-hearted folks' blood she stays awake till the stars say farewell and the rush of her fiery flesh is aflame by the sun's bright good day and till the Count pulls her back to the darker side of things.

Maybe she'd return to a normalcy of a witch's life; someday. She'll never see Harry and Ron again. Her eyes welt with tears unholy that burned her cheeks but healed with the numbness of babe to the world of woes and ills. Here in this unlife she'd never see his eyes. The lasting impressing nature of Draco Malfoy was his blood in her mouth.

Nearly draining him and his icy eyes closed with betrayal and almost death. Hermione was now a bride and a blood thirsty monster and alone. And for what; to defy the prophecy or was it just to lie awake at night maybe the pure curiosity and adventure of it all. She needed to step and falling off to the death she longed for but…The Reality is that she was now a villainess of the night and a bride of Dracula.  
Thieving Heroine or heartless fiend thinking of herself in lowest terms Hermione gave up everything her family friends, and love what was this love she had felt so many months ago. I feel alone this night she thought seemed like this damning was going to be far longer than forever.


	7. Earth Bound Perditions

She runs from an unlife that has forsaken her. She breathes heavily. No unfurling these demon wings tonight she thought silently. If dared looking back to find the blood thirsty beast that had turned her she would be dead in a matter of moments. Sacramental suicide was what lurked behind her with hateful tears burning her cheeks with dark ripples of blood formulating as she fought her dreadful and moaning hunger. Her acute senses heard the sounds of million heart beats.

 _No one shall die tonight. No one shall stop and ask me why. Is it all lie or a dream. World-weariness has left me in a state of coma and killed me and made me a monster. Have I failed my lover? Underneath my surface lies no beating heart but an undead killer._ None could stop her she was on her way to the place she once had been and had failed to save her love; Draco Lucius Malfoy. Love is a Hero's Blood Sacrifice she heard **her** voice. Anna's voice entangled her and made her dried veins cringe as she entered the old Valerious castle. I love you a voice echoed with the past on the hindering of heard a rustling in a drawer and yelps "Let me out. I said let me out." Hermione slowly slid the shallow chest box open. Something with a golden gleam flew out. It hovered to Hermione it was what appeared to be an infant dragon. "Thank you Mistress Valerious."

"I am not a Val..." Hermione stopped mid sentence as the lanky dragon looked at her. "What are you?" she asked with a hint of distrust."So you don't know hmmm that's definitely different. Come, come follow me Mistress." the voice trailed off as the dragon floated off the chest.

"Here we are, I assume you read their diary?"

"Yes like two years ago? How do you know?"

"I am Androda guardian dragon to the Valerious Family. Your ancestors and mine were very close." She explained. Hermione's puzzled look led Androda to continue. "Clearly you don't know anything about your birthright? Your prophecy? Your Parents? Well Mistress you're gonna learn about it."

"I can't learn all this now I have to go find Draco."

"The descendant of Van Helsing...hmmm interesting." Androda climbed up and smacked Hermione.

"OW! What was that for?" Hermione cried rubbing her cheek.

"For concentration and tough love." She hissed.

"So are you still Hélène or are you Hermione again?"

"Hermione."

"Ah good well Mistress-"  
"Stop calling me that please it's kind of disturbing." She flustered.

"Sorry old habits die hard." Androda crookedly smiled. "Hermione do you have your wand?" she inquired. Hermione shook her head in a lying fashion. She still didn't know whether to trust this reptilian monster. "That's a shame I could really used it." Sighing Androda slithered close the ground forming a serpentine motion as she slid.

"For what purpose would you use a wand for?"

"Oh yeah well if you haven't noticed I am smaller than the average dragon." She began. 

"I thought you were a baby dragon."

"What! Me a baby..." she started cracking up and then maintained her composure. She cleared her throat, "I am not a baby dragon."

"You seem infantile enough." Hermione sneered. "Oh please; hold your tongue already."

"I am sorry it's just you seem to be _so_ young."

"Well thank you but actually I am your age. You see when Valerious the Elder saved my Great, great, great grandmother from another Knight she promised that every Valerious would receive a guardian dragon and we would always be the crest of the Valerious family." Androda sighed deeply before continuing, "Therefore I am your guardian dragon but most gravely I was cursed to be this trivial size when you were turned. My great uncle too was cursed because thanks to your vampiric keeper, Vladislaus. As soon as the Devil gave him wings my uncle was killed for not saving him from what he was to become aka a blood sucking moron." Androda seethed. 

"Then why aren't you dead?" Hermione quizzed.

"Because you have a greater destiny than that of Dracula Hermione You certainly ask a lot of questions."

"I usually don't. I actually have more answers than questions."

"Ah-Ha...Here's they are..." she handed Hermione a bunch cobwebbed items.

"Ew... what is all this stuff." Hermione recoiled with disgust. Immediately sparks flew out of one of the items.

"There's your wand." Androda smiled weakly, "No way." Hermione stated astounded.


	8. Escape the Fates

Restlessly tossing through the nightmare she was having, Hermione felt cold hands rip her awake. She let out a hellish shriek.

An impish scream soon followed and Hermione's eyes wet with bloody tears that burned her cheeks still healing rapidly focused on the little golden body of her petite guardian. "What the bloody hell Androda?" "You were thrashing about in your sleep. And the sun is down." She retorted flatly.

"I need blood Androda…" Hermione snapped out. "Here, Do you know it's hard to draw blood from a goddamn owl?" Androda thought aloud and ducked as Hermione quickly spat out the blood.  
"What? You got this from an owl?"

"Well yes actually the owl gave consent to have me get some."  
"What color was it?" "A small Gray one, it said its name was Pigwidgeon." She ducked again as Hermione spoke spilling the blood from her mouth "That's Ron's Owl… That means that Ron and Harry are here." She declared.

"Hermione you haven't seen them in two in a half years they might have changed and not to mention-" interrupted by Hermione going to wash her face and she ran out the back doors. She ran out to the woods.  
"Ah," Androda sighed in kind of a screaming fashion. Androda flew after her. As Hermione traveled farther away from the safety of the Manor she felt the heartbeats of young men; one of a youth with brilliant fire for hair and the other with a lightning bolt scar.

"Harry? Mate do you think she's really still alive." Ron's gruff voice traveled to her ears and the reply "I know it Ron. You of all people saw her in pensieve. Right? " They're close she thought. "Lumos." she said quietly.  
"Harry do you see that light?"  
"No. Ron I do not let's go forward." A hint of mockery played in Harry's voice.  
"Well Hell Harry no need to be scathing?"

"Me… Scathing whatever do you mean Ron?"  
Hermione drew closer purposely snapping a few twigs with delicate ease of footing.  
"My God Harry is it just me or we are just really lost.""They said that beyond the castle the stables hold a beauteous monstrosity."  
Androda had finally caught up with Hermione. "God damn Hermione-" she immediately hushed her voice seeing Ron and Harry.  
Hermione's heart leapt with joyous harmony but suddenly she and Androda felt a chill of gusty winds from behind them. Lurking in the deep shadows of midnight a malevolent being haunted the wood. All she knew was she had to talk to Harry and Ron.

Though her pocket-sized guardian forbade her from getting closer she had to know what had become of her beloved, Draco. She ran to them but clearly and ungracefully she avowed herself and tripped upon a branch. I needn't be so hasty she thought.

"Harry I feel like something is following us."  
"I am not a thing Ronald Weasley." Hermione yelped.  
They turned round wands at the ready to attack. They then realized that it was Hermione; the witch they'd been searching for so they lowered their wand.

"Please tell me why you are here?"  
"To find you of course isn't it obvious?"  
"How did you know I was here?"

They looked at each other,  
"Well look who's asking all the questions now." Ron snickered.  
"Answer my question Ronald how did you know-"

"Hermione we must get back to the Manor." Androda barked  
"What the bloody hell is that?" Ron now asking a question  
"It's uhm a dragon…"  
The boys laughed "Aren't dragons a wee bit bigger." Harry implored 

Androda cleared her throat,  
"I am much more than the ordinary dragon, Mr. Potter."

"Whoa it talks."  
"Yes _she_ talks and she is my guardian." 

As Androda tugged on Hermione's pant leg to warn her he drew closer.  
"Let's do as 'your guardian' says let us head back to the castle." Harry said.  
He lunged as did Androda. "RUN!" she cried holding Dracula off.  
"No. Never. I will not leave you Androda."  
"GO!" she bellowed. She ran as fast as they could but still could not escape the fate of the sun

This is the end of us Hermione thought sorrowed by her loss.


End file.
